Happy Valentine's, my dearest Ianto
by CassBoy
Summary: "Um pouco trêmulo, tirou o cartão do bolso. Era muito simples, em um bonito tom de bordeaux, com um coração na capa. Dentro, a mensagem era direta. Exatamente o que Jack queria dizer, o que deveria ter dito antes."


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Torchwood, ou seja são do Russell T. Davies e da BBC, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Angst / Slash Janto (Jack/Ianto) – Relacionamento entre dois homens, não curte, não precisa ler.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl, my eternal valentine S2

**Sinopse:** "Um pouco trêmulo, tirou o cartão do bolso. Era muito simples, em um bonito tom de bordeaux, com um coração na capa. Dentro, a mensagem era direta. Exatamente o que Jack queria dizer, o que deveria ter dito antes."

**Nota 1: **Fic para o Dia dos Namorados! Eu não ia fazer, primeiro porque pra mim essa data é 14 de Fevereiro, depois porque ando meio brigado com a D. Inspiração. Mas ela resolveu me presentear com esse arroubo no dia de ontem, então não podia desperdiçar.

**Nota 2: **Contem SPOILERS da Series 3 (Children of the Earth). Se você não viu, ou não sabe o que acontece nela, não vai querer ler.

**Nota 3: **A fic se passa um tempo depois de certos eventos da Series 3 e um pouco antes do final. E como eu sou um autor muito chique-meu amor, fiz uma intertextualidade com uma outra fic minha, _A Very Torchwood Christmas_ - coisa leve, mas se quiser entender melhor pode dar uma lida nela (e me dar um review também XD)

**Nota 4: **Só mais essa, antes que tenha mais nota que fic, rsrss. Recomendo ler ouvindo uma música triste. Eu escrevi ao som de _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face_, mas indico essa aqui, da Mariah, que se encaixa muito bem.

_Mariah Carey, The Wind - ht*tp:/ww*w.*vagalume.*com.*br/mariah-carey/the-wind.*html_

* * *

_**Happy Valentine's, my dearest Ianto**_

Fazia muito frio naquela tarde cinzenta de fim de inverno. As nuvens cobriam o céu de Cardiff e davam à paisagem da baía um tom melancólico. Onde costumava ficar o Millennium Centre, máquinas ainda trabalhavam na reconstrução do complexo que fora aos ares na explosão que destruíra o Hub, a base operacional de Torchwood 3.

- Torchwood... – O Capitão Jack Harkness murmurou, os olhos azuis fixos na grande cratera que restara do lugar que fora seu lar.

Durante um século ele fizera parte de algo que agora era uma sombra, que desmoronara tão rapidamente que ainda era difícil acreditar que tinha acontecido. Torchwood caíra e, com ele, Jack. Mais um tombo em sua história. Mas dessa vez a queda parecia ter sido mais dura. Perdera muito. Talvez mais do que pudesse suportar.

Entretanto... não tinha escolha. Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia desistir. Ah, se pudesse! Já teria metido uma bala no meio da testa. Se não soubesse que dali a alguns instantes o ar encheria de novos seus pulmões e ele seria arrancado da escuridão de jogado de volta no mundo dos viventes, era isso que faria. Mas ele tinha uma dádiva, era imortal. Precisava conviver com todas as consequências de seus inúmeros erros.

Com um suspiro, Jack enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco azul e tocou o cartão. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de um gesto muito parecido, que fizera pouco mais de um ano antes. Não era de guardar lembranças, mas gostaria muito de ainda ter aquele cartão musical que ganhara no Natal. Hoje, ele é quem entregaria um cartão.

Lançando mais um olhar para os escombros daquela parte de sua vida, o capitão começou a caminhar. Estava se arriscando, sabia que sua cabeça ainda era valiosa por tudo o que sabia do incidente com os 456, mas simplesmente precisava andar ao ar livre naquela tarde. Era uma caminhada longa até o cemitério, mas era exatamente sua necessidade.

Durante o caminho, observou alguns casais. Aquele era o dia deles. Nas lojas, nos restaurantes, nos parques, tudo o que se viam eram os corações vermelhos, os cupidos. Havia uma aura que até amenizava a melancolia do dia. Jack, no entanto, era imune a ela. Naquele dia, o capitão Harkness estava tomado pelo arrependimento. Alguém como ele já deveria ter aprendido, mas às vezes as cicatrizes servem apenas para nos deixar com mais medo de outro ferimento, mais covardes. Naquele dia, Jack só queria poder dizer as palavras que nunca dissera.

O cemitério estava vazio. O longo campo, pontilhado de lajotas de mármore, verdejava. A grama, mesmo baixa, tremulava ao vento intenso. Devagar, Jack caminhou por entre as lápides, na direção de uma em particular. Não fora muito fácil conseguir que ele tivesse um túmulo decente. Como todos que haviam feito parte de Torchwood, ele estava marcado. Jack tivera que usar seus últimos recursos diplomáticos para aquilo. Mas devia, se não a ele, ao menos a Rhiannon.

O vento soprou ainda mais forte quando finalmente encontrou o lugar que procurava, entrando por baixo do casaco e arrepiando sua pele. Sentiu saudades de quando arrepiava-se com o toque dele, de quando estremecia ao encarar os olhos tão delicados. Jack abaixou-se e passo os dedos pelo mármore, pelas letras que lhe diziam a verdade inexorável.

- Ianto Jones. – murmurou. Logo abaixo, uma estrela estava ao lado do ano 1983 e uma cruz ao lado do ano 2009. – Tão jovem...

Juventude. Aquela era uma palavra estranha a Jack, condenado a ela para sempre em seu corpo – mas às vezes tão murcho quanto uma múmia de mil e tantos anos.

Uma parte do capitão sabia que não era inteiramente sua culpa. Ele fizera escolhas, fora obrigado a pensar em um bem maior. Mas isso não o eximia de sua parcela de responsabilidade. Não só por Ianto, mas por tantos outros que pereceram sob seu comando. Entretanto... Com Ianto era diferente. Por ele deveria ter se arriscado mais. E era por isso que estava ali, ainda que terrivelmente tarde.

Um pouco trêmulo, tirou o cartão do bolso. Era muito simples, em um bonito tom de bordeaux, com um coração na capa. Dentro, a mensagem era direta. Exatamente o que Jack queria dizer, o que deveria ter dito antes. _"Ianto Jones, eu te amo". _

Com cuidado, com carinho, Jack colocou o cartão por sobre a grama, apoiado na lápide. Forçou um pouco o papel rígido, enterrando um pouco, para que o vento não o levasse embora. Queria que ficasse ali, pelo menos por um tempo. Talvez, de alguma forma, Ianto pudesse saber o que sentira por ele – o que ainda sentia. Ele morrera como um herói, mas morrera na dúvida. Nunca fora claro, nunca se abrira o bastante. Prometera não esquecê-lo (e como poderia?), mas não dissera o mais importante. Agora, aquilo era o máximo que podia fazer.

Deixou-se ficar ali, perdido nas lembranças, tentando reter os sabores, os cheiros, os sons, os toques. Aquilo tudo se perderia, mas o calor que se espalhava em seu coração a cada vez que pensava no nome dele seria eterno. Até que o universo findasse e, finalmente, pudesse descansar.

Já estava anoitecendo quando se levantou. Só restava mais uma coisa a fazer antes de ir embora daquele planeta, antes de seguir em frente com sua vida, com seu fardo. Antes de dar o primeiro passo, olhou mais uma vez o pedacinho de chão onde ele descansava.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, meu querido Ianto. – disse, e deu as costas ao túmulo.

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**Nota da Anarco: **Por que precisamos sofrer assim por esses dois? Por que Ianto precisava morrer? Por que Jack não pode simplesmente ser feliz com alguém? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? *choro convulsivo*_

_**Nota do CassBoy: **Eu também me pergunto: POR QUE, BRASIL? É tristeza sem fim... Mas isso é a vida, isso é Torchwood. Depois da fic não sei se dá pra desejar um Feliz Dia dos Namorados, mas fica aí, nem que seja só pra cumprir tabela, rsrsrsrsrs.  
_


End file.
